Legend of Knight Rider
by DynturaDJ
Summary: Legend of Zelda and Knight Rider combine as Link and K.I.T.T team up to save Michael Knight from Majora. 80's Knight Rider based. Please review.


An idea I had. Using this as a story for a group on Gaia Online doing a Summer Writing Months thing. One of my reviewers said I needed more info on how the worlds got crossed. Let me know what you think.

When I woke up I thought it was going to be an ordinary day. But I should've known better. In Hyrule, it seems like no day is ordinary, even when we don't get a call from the other world. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself. My name is Link Lionheart, Fierce Deity and Protector of the land of Hyrule. Now that I think about it, ever since I became a god, no day has been boring. When Zelda came over and told me an old friend had sent a message through our communication setup with Nintendo, I knew it was different.

"Link," the message read, "this is Devon Miles with the Foundation for Law and Government. We are in desperate need of your help. Strange creatures from your world have somehow found their way to the Bay Area in California and our operative, Michael Knight, has been kidnapped. Please come immediately to our headquarters."

I had met Devon in Japan when Nintendo was attending the Tokyo Gaming Conference. For some reason the Foundation had been involved in that too. We had become good friends and I had told Devon if he needed help, to just call me. Well, it looked like they needed help big time, so I used my dark powers to teleport directly to Foundation HQ.

I materialized in Devon's office. Devon was there along with Bonnie Barstow, another employee of the foundation. Both of them jumped about a foot in the air. I chuckled and greeted Devon. He was astonished to see me looking how I did. I guess my solid white eyes shocked him a bit. In this world only a year had passed since I had seen him. "Link," he said, managing to compose himself, "Thank goodness you've come. I need you to team up with KITT and rescue Michael. "KITT?" I asked, puzzled. "Yes, the car I told you about," replied Devon. "Ah, right," I said, "So he knows where Michael is being held?" Devon looked kind of worried. "He has an idea," he said, "He and Michael were separated in Monterey near Cannery Row. He can take you there." I nodded. "Right, don't worry, Devon. Michael is as good as found."

I walked outside where KITT was waiting next to the door. His scanner moved back and forth with a whoosh. "You must be Link," he said, "I am the Knight Industry Two Thousand, but you can call me KITT. Devon has told me some things about you and Bonnie has programmed me with Hylian vital statistics. But yours seem to be different than the ones she gave me." I smiled. "That's because I'm not an ordinary Hylian, KITT," I replied, "I'm a dark god. Gods have different life signs than mortals. But you can take my word for it that I'm in good condition." KITT's scanner went back and forth again. "Yes, you appear to be," he said, "In that case, hop in and I'll take you to where I last saw Michael." I nodded and got in the driver's seat. KITT went into Auto Cruise mode and we were off. KITT drove, but I kept my hands lightly on his steering wheel so I wouldn't freak anyone out. The way I looked would do that by itself. I spent most of the trip answering KITT's questions about life in my world and memorizing his numerous buttons.

In a few hours, we got to Monterey. The whole place to me smelled like fish. KITT parked in the lot near the aquarium. I asked him to tint his windows for me. He did so, and I used my powers to disguise myself. I changed my clothes to jeans, white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. KITT said he liked it, but his voice sounded a bit sad. I realized that my clothes were like the ones Michael always wore. After changing my hair to black and my eyes to green, I gave KITT a reassuring pat on his dashboard and told him not to worry. He opened his glove compartment and inside was a watch. He told me it was a "comlink" and I could communicate with him with it. I put it on and thanked him. Then I got out and walked down Cannery Row, keeping all my senses alert for any sign of Majora. Not long after I started out, the comlink beeped. "What is it, KITT?" I asked. "Link," he said, "I picked up a reading on two figures on an uncharted island in the bay. The problem is, there is no way to get there." I thought for a minute, then remembered something Devon had mentioned in passing about KITT's abilities. "Ok, KITT," I replied, "I'm coming back. I have an idea."

After I got back to KITT, I asked him to contact Devon and Bonnie. "Link," said Devon on KITT's screen, "Any news?" "KITT located two figures in a warehouse on an island in the bay," I replied, "But there are no boats or anything that go there. Devon, is there a place you store KITT's unused equipment?" Devon looked surprised at the question. "Yes," he said, puzzled, "At a warehouse. But why?" "I recalled you mention something that let KITT run on the water, like a boat," I said, "His Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer." I saw Devon give a start. "Yes," he replied, "But it was never used again since April found a flaw in it." I turned to Bonnie and asked, "Do you think you can get it working? I need KITT with me on the island." She nodded. "I'll grab it and the semi will meet you near the aquarium." "Perfect," I said with a smile, "see you guys there." I hit a button and the call disconnected. KITT spoke up. "Link," he said, "I don't know if I like the sound of going on the water again. April said I came close to sinking last time." "Don't worry, KITT," I told him, "Bonnie won't let anything bad happen to you."

In the semi, Bonnie was installing the Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer that she had managed to fix. KITT was asking her questions nervously. "It's fine, KITT," she said, "I fixed every flaw in it and even added some things so it will work even better." Devon and I were talking. "So, Link," Devon said, "There is an uncharted island off the bay?" I nodded. "Yes," I replied, "That's where Majora is holding Michael." "Majora?" Devon asked. "An old enemy of mine," I said, "I don't know why he grabbed Michael. After KITT told me he sensed two figures in that warehouse on the island, I used my powers to scope it out. I can't be mistaken about Majora. But he was supposed to be gone for another 100 years." "If you're correct," said Devon, "It appears that this Majora has reappeared ahead of schedule." I nodded. "Ok guys," Bonnie said, closing KITT's hood, "The Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer is installed and ready to go." "You're the greatest, Bonnie," I said, using my powers to change back to my white-haired, armored self, "Come on KITT." I got in the driver's seat and backed out of the semi, then spun around and headed directly for the end of the wharf to get to open water. I hit the Turbo Boost and we sailed off the wharf and landed safely on top of the water. A little pressure on the gas pedal and we were on our way to the island where Michael and Majora were.


End file.
